Hate isn't the right word
by kira tenshi
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo are sisters, and they're to be marreied, to the Taisho brothers. Will they find love or send each others to Hell? Kag.Sess. Inu.kik potty mouth. ON HOLD or until I get in the mood
1. I hate you

**BB**: Hey I know, I'm still working on a different story but I came up with a good plot so I just had to use it.

**Sesshy:** you should be sorry, I was having fun in the other story.

**BB:** well, you might have fun in this one too. And so will Inuyasha. Here just read the sum.

(Hands over the scripted, and summary of this story.)

Sum: It's about Kikyo and Kagome, being sisters. (Kikyo older; obvious 0.o) Both girls find out from their, so called loving parents, that they are betrothed to marry. And the one's they are going to marry are no other than the Taisho brothers, or in other word idiots. Will Love ever come or will they send each other to hell?

**BB:** so what do you think? Do you think it will sell? Cuz I think so. Well don't just stand there, answer me!

**Sesshy:** I don't really care as long as I get pay, and this paycheck better be bigger than the last. I already have to stand one miko, and your telling me that I have to be with another, man I'm going to be beat, once I finish this scripted.

**Kagome & Kikyo:** No you'll be dead once we finish this scripted.

**BB: **know when people say that 'a woman's scorn can be a life time' well they weren't kidding.

**Kagome & kikyo:** GET BACK HERE! ( both are caring knifes and chasing sesshy)

**BB: **poor, poor, stupid Sesshy! Idiot Sesshy. Moronic Sess-

**Shessy:** I can hear you, you know!

**BB:** (happy face, with big smile) I know! Well now we need to get on with this production. I'm really looking forward to this, and this may be rated T for violence. Also might I just add that I and the publishing studio are not responsible for any blood or words spoken from the If you sue, you must sue the actually actors, not the stunt doubles, I and the publishing studio, will not be taking request for ransoms if the actors are kidnaped.

Sorry I just have to say all that so you know we don't do anything (at least I don't), and can't have you take the actors hostage. This is all so we can cover up something if we sprue up. Well I think I should get to the point and get on with the show. Hehehehe!

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Inuyasha or any people (names) in the show, book, or any other means of entertainment but I like to keep sesshy gaged in my closet, just for safe keeps joke MUAHAHAHAHAAHA!, but I have read all the books so far.

"Someone's talking"

'Someone's thinking or I emphasize the word'

( my thoughts or words)

**Chapter 1: I hate you!**

"KIKYO, KAGOME WAKE UP." Mrs. Higurashi yelled two wake up her two daughters. She didn't want then to sleep too, much, because they had a meeting with some of their parents friends.

Kagome, sixteen year old, girl with raven black hair, that goes down her back half way. She was intelligent, brave, independent, _very_ outspoken (except when making a good impression), beautiful and has a _very_ dangerous temper.

Her sister, Kikyo, seventeen years old, just like her sister intelligent, beautiful, brave, graceful, and independent, she can also keep her cool, which is unlike her sister.

The sisters heard their mothers wake-up-call. So got out of their warm beds, and walked to their personal bathrooms. Bushed their teeth, did their hair, and applied some makeup ( not that they need it, I mean they should look as natural as possible.). Once done, the walked out of their rooms, and went down stair. Greeting each other on the way.

"Good morning, sister. Had a nice sleep?" Seeing as to her sister was wide awake, when usually she's still sleepy. 'I bet it was because Kouga (Kagome's boyfriend, I know but this is my story)

took her to the beach yesterday.'

"Why, Kikyo, I didn't think anyone would notice, but yes I had a wonderful beauty sleep. What of you?" Kagome said with a sweet smile, she was happy, and quiet peaceful.

"Oh, I had an_ memorable _night." Kikyo, gave the hits, and Kagome took them in to hid.

The two sisters reached the kitchen only to see their mother and father, in the room enjoying breakfast.

"I presume that both slept well?" Their father asked, it was more of a statement then a question.

"Fine." Both girls answered fast together, a little too fast.

"Is that so. Well why don't you tell us?" Kikyo looked horror stricken, she didn't really like to talk about her personal life to much, unless it was to Kagome. But lucky she had Kagome, who was always fast with her tongue, she could wipe up a lie, and make anyone believe it.

"We had a double date, with our boyfriends. And where we went is strictly for us to know." Kagome said looking in the refrigerator.

Now mind you this is a big house, with only a few people living in it. Kagome, Kikyo, their parents, three of maids, and two butlers. These nine live inside a mansion. They can afford this because the Higurashi company, is a software company. Mrs. Higurashi doesn't like to have the servants do all the work, no they do most of the house, but the girls have to do the dishes, cleaning their rooms, dusting (only some of the rooms), and vacuuming (again only some of the house).

Breakfast and lunch have to be cooked by the girls and dinner will be cooked by the servants. They too will eat at the table, no matter what. That's just the rules for this household. Mrs. Higurashi came from a poor family, and had to do this kind of work to help out her family. She didn't want her daughters to be spoiled. Their father too, came from a poor income, both Mrs. And Mr. Higurashi had to work very hard to come to live like they do now. They are both part of the Higurashi corporation. Mrs. Higurashi is a doctor, and has a line of hospitals, also part of the Higurashi empire. Then finally Mr. Higurashi owns most of the software in Japan, and sells to other parts of the world, he has a firm in America, and has to travel a lot to monitor the progress.

"Girls, I don't know how to say this, but you, uh, have to," Mr. Higurashi was interrupted by his wife.

"YouhavetogototheTaishohousehold, (breath) andspendtimetheresoyoucangettoknowtheTaishoboys." She said this all very fast as to not anger her daughters. After she finished her sentence she want back down to eating her breakfast, not bothering to see her daughters expirations. Which both held confused looks.

"What did you say, and this time slower please." The oldest of the two Higurashi daughters, Kikyo, spoke up.

"You have to go to the Taisho household, and spend time there so you can get to know the Taisho boys." Mrs. Higurashi said this time slow enough for them to understand.

"Why?" The question was what was on the girls minds. 'Why do we need to go, unless, wait this is like all the other time. No I thought we taught them a lesson.' Kagome's eyes widened she knew what her parents were up too. They wanted the Taisho boys to be eligible to date, or worse marry the Higurashi girls. 'Not ganna happen. Not unless I have anything to say about it." Her eyes were now in slits looking from parent to parent.

"No, never, not gunna happen, nope, szilich, zero, neit (Russian 'no') nu-uh, no( Spanish no), iie (Japanese 'no'). Do I make myself clear?"

three hours latter. . .

The two girls, who were now gaged and tide in the back to the limo, were in the car on the way to the Taisho boys. (A/N I tell you the girls put up one hell 'o' a fight. Now the one of the butlers had a black eye, and the other had a few cuts here and there. Then the maids got out better but still had bruises in area's.) Their mother and father decided it was best that they took a different limo, and choose wisly.

'I can't believe they actually gaged and tide us up. How could they, they're our parents and they tide me and Kagome up!' Kikyo thought, she was shocked that her parents would go through so much trouble as to gaged them and tie them up.

'Boy, they must really want to have us meet these jerks, real bad, for going through all this just for a visit.' Kagome was trying to untie herself and soon succeeded, once out she reached over to her sister and untied her. They both had rope burns at their wrist, and gaging marks on their cheeks, but that soon disappeared.

"So what do we do?" Kagome whispered, not wanting the driver to know that they had gotten out of their entrapment. There were, and still are, rumors that the girls, once loose, can drive someone to hell and back, and then to hell again, back and forth. Once together they were unstoppable. But these were just rumors, but most likely true. And the driver didn't want to take any chances, of them getting loose.

"Look I think that we're here because we're slowing down." Sure enough they were here. "You know we could, get out of the car and run for it. What do you think." Kagome looked hopeful. She didn't want to meet these jerks, and didn't want them to come even near her and her sister.

"Well it's worth a try, let's go, we should get out while we're still moving, that way the driver still thinks we're inside the car. I'll go first." As Kikyo said that she unlocked the door and stepped out. Kagome watched this and soon fallowed. Once they were out they looked around to see where the gates (or exit was/is), and ran as fast as their shoes would let them( you could think of either high heels or what ever, just not tenishoes.).

The only thing they didn't know was that someone was watching them, from the study room. He was surprised that the two sisters decided to run for the hills. He was so sure that the two would want to see them. 'How dare they try to run, they don't know who we are. And most woman would through themselves at me and my brother. Well, I'll just need to stop them, and have them pay for trying to run. And trying to run from me, of all people.' The young man snickered. He then took his phone and contacted the gate guards, and said that there were two woman who would soon arrive at the gate. He told the guard not to let them out.

Well that's all for now so, yeah. I just want to say that, I actually don't have any idea of what I want to say. And that's all. Wait I guess I could say is that the next chapter will come soon enough. And that it will take time cause I still have another story to finish. But this one won't have any Kikyo Bashing, sorry for those who like Kikyo bashing.

I just want to say now, that. . .

CHOCOLATE VAMPIRE BUNNIES WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA (breath) HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Now here is a behind the scenes

**inuyasha:** why aren't I in the story?

**BB: **because I just didn't feel like putting you in and that's all.

**Sesshy:** well I'm in it.

**BB:** that's because you would obviously the one who would watch Kagome and Kikyo.

**Sesshy:** what's that suppose to mean 'obviously watch them'?

**BB:** it mean what I said it means, why is there a problem with that? ( bb getting pissed, and red with a hammer at hand.)

**Sesshy:** N-no I just didn't th-think. . . oh it's nothing. (Turning around and leaving)

**Kagome:** So what do I have to do in the next chapter?

**BB:** oh I can't tell you, wait yes I can. Here Kikyo you can read the next chapter 'thingy'. (hands Kikyo the scripped.)

**Kikyo:** um, let's see, you uh, ok. . . Kagome and Kikyo finally meet up with the two brothers. Will they hate each others guts, or will they. . . wait can't I just say that their going to play pracks on each other, till one cracks? I mean what you gave me was pretty much the summary of this plot of this story.

**BB: **well, I did want it to be a surprise, but not anymore, thanks a lot. ( BB says flatly, and walks away.)

**Kikyo:** your welcome. (Didn't get that it was an insult.) (Everyone leaves)

Once again, thank you and stay untune for the next chapter. Bye! yours truly. . . BUBBLES


	2. I'll be back

**BB: **how is everyone, wait I don't care, I meant to say, how is the story.

**Inuyasha:** now in this chapter, will I be in it.

**BB: **yes, you will.

**Kikyo:** and will I be in it too.

**BB: **yes and so will Sesshy and Kagome. Now if that's all you want to talk about then I should probable get started.

(Silence)

**BB: **ok, well I hope you review and like this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters used for the show, book, or any other means of entertainment ( but I like to keep sesshy gaged in my closet, just for safe keeps joke MUAHAHAHAHAAHA!), but I have read all the books so far.

"Someone's talking"

'Someone's thinking or I emphasize the word'

( my thoughts)

**Chapter 2: I'll be back**

"Come Kikyo, we're almost there." Kagome yelled to her sister. They were almost at the gates and would be out to freedom.

"Kagome, I'm coming, but remember you're the athletic one not me." Kikyo said with little pants in the middle. She was never the one to run or do very much exercise, it was always Kagome. Kagome somehow got all this energy, from out of now where, while others would be tired out.

Kagome were now at the gates, but they were closed. They looked around for the open switch, or someone who could open the gate. Once they found a guard, they walked up to him.

"Um, could you open the gate, please." Kagome asked, _nicely._ The guard looked up to look at them, and replied "no."

Kagome looked baffled, "well why not?" she was getting irritated, and wanted some answers now!

"I was ordered not to open the door for two young girls." The guard said without emotion in his face.

"Really, by whom, did you acquire this information." Kagome said sounding as dignified as she could in this very moment.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome slightly flinched at the name. "Well we just came to tell you that he changed his orders, and wants us to go out." Kikyo cut in and gave themselves a save, other wise Kagome who have strangled the poor guy, until he let us out.

"I'm sorry, but he said that you would say something like that, and he told me to not let you out even if you say that." The guard didn't know who he was dealing with. 'I'm going to kill _Lord_ Sesshoumaru, once I get the chance.'

"Fine, come on dear _sister._" Kagome said with as much control she could muster. Kikyo looked at her with confusion. 'What is she up too, now.' But fallowed her sister, back up to the mansion, reluctant.

Finally when the driver saw the two girls he jumped for joy, literally, he wasn't going to get fired after all. The girls ignored this and went straight to the door. They rang the bell and waited for someone to open it. One of the maids opened it and lead them to the living room, were everyone was sitting. They saw their mother and father, and walked right past them. They sat far enough for them to tell they were angry at them, but close enough as to not have any ill thoughts form in the Taisho family.

The mother of the Taisho boys, had black hair, and brown eyes. She had very delicate skin. She sat on the right of her husband( try to picture this it's like Inuyasha's mother from I guess on of the episodes). The father of the two, had long white/silver hair, with gleaming golden eyes. He was wearing a black tux, his whole outfit was black, so where all the meles in the room. Then the two boys one of them was on mothers side and the other on fathers. The one on mothers was shorter, and had long white/silver hair, with just like his father, he too had golden eyes. Then the boy on the fathers side, he was tall, golden eyed with white/silver hair, but his eyes held no emotion. He felt cold.

_Inu Taisho POV.:_

'Well, the rumors are true, the girls are beautiful indeed. Wait, what do we have here, judging by the rope makes on the two girls wrist, I would say they gave a struggle. And the look on their mother and father, fake smiles, they gave one hell of a struggle. Excellent! This will be my greatest accomplishment yet!' He smirked, and looked at the two girls who were sitting as far as possible from their parents.

The tallest of the two girls, was named Kikyo, from what I heard. She was had black hair that went to her waist, her eyes were brown. Like chocolate. She was wearing a dark brown strapless dress, with very high heels. Them the shorter one, (that wasn't that shorter then her sisters, only by 1 in.)has dark blue or indigo, she had long jet black hair, that was a little shorter then her waist. She was wearing a dark-navy blue dress. He was told her name was Kagome.

_End of Pov.:_

Inu Taisho decide to brake the silence. "Hello, I'm Inu Taisho, and this is my wife Sakura, by son Inuyasha ( sitting on mothers side) and my other son Sesshoumaru (fathers side.)" Once he said Sesshoumaru's name both girls gave such pure hatred glares at him. He only brushed it off as it was nothing. 'How dare he, not letting us go. We could have save the world from total chaos, but he had to intervene. Oh am I going to enjoy tormenting him.' Kagome thought of ways to torment them, for bringing her and her sister.

"Well, why don't you boys show both Miss Higurashi's to their rooms." Inu Taisho, said with a cheerful smile. He could see the shock on all four teenagers.

"WHAT!" Both the Higurashi girls were wide eye. What did they do to deserve this kind of cruel fate.

"Yes you have rooms to stay here, didn't your parents tell you?" He asked confused. The Girls heads turned to their parents, both had smirks on their lips, and their eyes were covered by their bangs.

"Dears, this wasn't my idea, it was your fathers." Mrs. Higurashi said saving herself. "B-but, I thought it would be best." Mr. Higurashi was trying to find an out.

"_Father dear, why didn't you tell us that we were to stay with the Taisho's?" _Kagome said in her sweetest voice, and when she said something in her sweet voice then you were in trouble. Their father gulped, and turned to Inu Taisho, giving the help-me-or-else-I'm-not-going-to-see-tomorrow look. Inu Taisho, then cleared his voice, and said, "Boys why don't you escort the two lovely girls. To their rooms." He said, trying to sound confident.

The two girls glared at the two boys, and vise versa. They got up and walked by their parents. Kagome leaded down and told her father, "_I'll get you while you sleep_(so quiet that only he could hear) Good night mother, _father_." And gave him a kiss on the cheek. And walked away fallowing the two boys with her sister. They heard the door close and the room filled with ease.

"Thank you sooo much Inu. You're a life savior." Mr. Higurashi said.

"It couldn't be that bad." Inu Taisho said.

"You don't know what they can do. Once I woke up, and my face was covered with wipe cream, and that one, they weren't that mad. But now they're ferrous. And I don't know what they will do."

"Well, I think that would help Sesshoumaru have a little more fun, and Inuyasha control himself a little more."

Walking in the hallways:

Kagome was walking behind Sesshoumaru. Kikyo was next to Kagome and Inuyasha was behind them. Kagome couldn't take much more of this silence. Luckily Kikyo said something.

"So are you doing to see what's-his-name?" Kikyo asked, referring to Kouga.

"Yes, just because I'm stuck here doesn't mean that I'm not going out." Kagome said reassuring.

"How can you like him?"

"He's nice, and sweet, and likes me a lot."

"He's stupid, and over protective. He doesn't even like it when any guy stares at you." Kikyo was wining this war, and Kagome knew that.

"Yeah, but I don't want _dear father _to win, I won't give him the satisfaction. So are you going to see your-what's-his-name?"

"No, he wasn't my type." Kikyo said flatly.

"But I thought you like funny, nice, sweet, smart, _cute _guys?"

"Yeah,_ but_. . . just not _the_ one."

Kagome did a 'oh' shape with her mouth. "Is our room here, somewhere, _Lord _Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes." Not even flinching. 'I'm really getting sick of this guys I'm-better-than-you look. She had an idea. She turned around and looked at Inuyasha. She did her best seductive smile.

"Oh, Inuyasha, is it (he nodded). Well could you give me and my sister, a tour of your lovely home? Pretty please." Now she gave her best pout. Her sister got the picture and joined in. She added a very seductive, "_please._" He looked from one beautiful sister to the next. And gave up, he couldn't pass this up.

"Alright." he said scratching the back of his head. "But I'm not suppose to."

"Oh, well you must be_ so_ brave." Kagome said putting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it softly. Her sister grabbed the other shoulder, and said, "lead the way, _captain."_ All the while Sesshoumaru, who raised his right eye brow, was watching with amusement. 'My stupid _half-_brother. You just skipped into their grasp, you fool' He thought this but did not move to help his _half-_brother. They soon walked off, he had no chose but to fallow.

'My was this easy, I thought it would be so much harder judging by his ice cold brother.' Kagome was now holding his left arm and her sister was holding his right.

Kikyo's Pov:

'Why am I getting butterfly's in my stomach?' She glance at her sister, but she was to occupied as to looking for anything she could use for her pranks. Kikyo look around, and say a mirror, when she looked at her reflection she say that she was blushing. 'But why? I don't like him, do I.' She looked at inuyasha, he was cute, no he was hot. 'I wonder what Kagome thinks of Inuyasha.' She got mad then, thinking that Kagome liked Inuyasha. 'Am I jealous? No I can't be. I, Kikyo, don't get jealous, I just don't.' "No I'm not." forgetting she was thinking in her head, she accidently said that part out loud. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her.

"Pardon?" Said Inuyasha.

"Kikyo, did you say something?" Kagome looked worriedly at her sister.

"No, well, yes, but- oh it's nothing." She said waving one of her hands. This action earned herself a glare from her sister.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Kikyo said with a little more confidence.

End of POV.:

They continued to tour the house and finally went to their rooms. Both Kikyo and Kagome put on their pj's. Kikyo's were light pink with tank-top and light pink bottoms. Then Kagome's were a light blue tank-top and light blue bottoms, except that Kagome's tank-top said 'Sleepy Time'.

Kikyo didn't have trouble getting to sleep, but Kagome she was restless. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this. I think I need some fresh air.' She got up and walked to where she remembered was the garden. Then she felt a presents, (Kagome + Kikyo are not Miko's, and Sesshy +Inuyasha are not demon's), she didn't turn around, but instead she said, "Couldn't sleep?"

Sesshoumaru was surprise, but he did not show it. 'This girls must be good, for being able to tell I was here.' "No, why are you here?"

Now Kagome turned, "Wouldn't it be obvious that I asked you 'couldn't sleep' instead of asking why you are here?" She said with a little smirk dancing on her lips.

Sesshoumaru could only stare, she was beautiful, but he wouldn't admit it. The way the moon light just hit her hair, it was like she was an angel with a halo glowing. Her skin was white and she looked very delicate right then. But he new she could take a punch, and fight back.

Kagome look up at Sesshoumaru, she didn't hid the fact that he was very attractive, and that she found herself attracted to him, so what if she did think he was gorgeous, his body glowed, when she looked him up and down. She new that he was checking her out, and she didn't care. Once she was done observing she turned around and was now back to looking over the sea of green, and once in a while color.

A sharp wind blew and played with yin & yang's hair, black and white. They just stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. Or until Kagome shivered, and Sesshoumaru did the oddest thing. It's like his instincts took over and told him you see something fragile that's cold and you have to protect it. So he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Kagome just below that shoulder.

It was like she was slapped in the face. She had never expected for The High and Mighty Sesshoumaru wrap his arms around her. 'What is he doing, and why aren't I pulling away? My body won't respond.' Her mind was yelling, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING. YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND, AND LOOK AT YOU. YOU HAVE SOME GUY YOU JUST MET HOLDING YOU! PUSH HIM AWAY! PUSH!

But nothing happened. Finally her arm reached his right arm. She just held on to him, not pushing, and not pulling. Her body finally relaxed, in his hold. She felt safe and alive like she never did.

'Why did I do this, and why isn't she pulling away? She's so warm, and so soft, maybe I could- NO! I can't think that.' He took in a breath of air and sighed at how sweet it was. It smelt of Lavender and white lilies. He was intoxicated and forgot what he was doing.

"I have to go." Sesshoumaru almost didn't hear her, she said it in such a small whisper, that he barely heard. But reluctantly he let her go and watched her go. Then once she faded from his sight he look out to where he say the sea of green.

Kagome just remembered that she was to get her father and pay a little gratitude. She didn't want him to think that she didn't really mind that she and her sister where here, but she wasn't going to do anything too bad.

Then she got it. The perfect plan. She looked for a black pen, and thought of his schedule he didn't have any so she looked for his room. She found it and he was sleeping soundly. SO. . . She had a little fun, with his face, she drew little hearts and a uni-brow. She also wrote, 'don't laugh', then she made sure that there were no mirrors in the room. She also looked for his briefcase and found his planner, then she wrote that he had an appointment at the Internet café on the corner of Washington Avene. (Don't as where this is, I just needed an Avene to use and this came to me. So leave me alone.) At 5: 30 pm. He also had to pick out his anniversary gift for his wife, because it was their pretend anniversary. By now Kagome was so good at copying his hand writing and signature, so she could forge very well for both her parents.

Once she was done she left for the morning. . . And what a morning it would be. . .

BB: this was one of my longest chapters. And-

Kagome: oh why did you have to stop at the good part?

BB: that's so that I get a chance to wrest and so that the readers will want to read more.

Kagome: oh, ok.

Sango: Hey when do we get in this story? (Pointing to Miroku and herself)

BB: you either get in at the third or fourth chapter? You'll just have to see.

Mr. Higurashi: Why don't I have a stunt double?

BB: Because I didn't want you to have one, and it's much more fun to watch it for real. Isn't it? (Asks everyone)

(Everyone nods)

BB: well I have to go start that next chapter. So yeah. Bye and hope you like it. Next chapter will probably be done in 2-4 days. That is if I don't forget. Bye and remember. . .

**CHOCOLATE BUNNIES WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD. . . **MUAHAHAHAHAHA _your's truly. . . __BUBBLES_


	3. It wasn't me

BB: I'm back and with butt kicking power. Hehehehehehe!

Sesshy: I don't think that's it's a good thing.

Kagome: I have to agree with sesshy.

Sesshy: Why are you calling me that too? (Gives menacing glare)

Kagome: it says that on your name tag. (Points out the obvious)

(sesshy looks down, sees his name tag.)

BB: maybe you two should work it out. I know when I'm not needed. Hehehehe (nerves laugh)

Sesshy: hahahaha! (Kagome and BB scared of Sesshy when he laughs.) I'm going to _kill you!_

Kagome: (leans over to BB) I think it's a good time to run.

BB: Yep! (Runs for her life)

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Inuyasha (but that doesn't mean I don't keep a dark and scary dungeon in my house, just for safe keeping, you know) and you can blame the damn lawyers for that too. But hey, life is cruel.

"Someone talking"

'someone thinking or to emphasize the word'

(my thoughts)

**Chapter 3: It wasn't me**

Kagome woke up from a fitful sleep. She had a smile on her face, and was very proud of it. No one would take away her joy now.

Once Kagome was dressed she knocked on her sisters door, and heard a 'come in' she did and found her sister half way dressed in her closest (might I add that their closets are huge). Kikyo smiled at Kagome and went down stairs. Soon fallowed by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome were is your father?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. 'Probably looking for a mirror, or trying to wipe off his face.' But instead said with a very calm facade on, "I haven't the clue, dear mother."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded in understanding and walk on her way. When all four teenagers reached the dining room. They all sat down and were about to start their morning breakfast, when Mr. Higurashi appeared. Her was still sleepy and didn't notice all the stares he was getting.

"Why is everyone staring?" Mr. Higurashi asked clueless of what he had gotten into. Everyone was trying to hold back a laugh.

Inu Taisho spoke up, his face not wavering. "You have a little something right here." He said pointing to his right cheek. "There's a mirror on that wall, over there." He again pointed to his left wall.

Mr. Higurashi walked to the mirror, and stopped in front of it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, well actually her could. His face said 'Don't laugh' He also had multiple hearts and stars. Then he had a uni-brow. One name came to mind. 'Kagome.'

"Kagome." He said and turned around to find that his daughter was missing. "Where is she?"

"She ran, far, far, _far_ away. But you have to admit, this is better then the time she put frogs into your bed." Kikyo was now on the floor, rolling and trying as hard as she could to NOT laugh.

"Honey, is that you I just want to tel-" Mrs. Higurashi can in and found what was on her husbands face. At first she was shocked and then she abruptly turned away, walking as fast as she could. Holding on to a laugh that was pushing it's way out. She let it out and fell to the floor, crying tears of laughter.

"I'm glad you like it." Mr. Higurashi said flatly.

"I'm guessing Kagome got you." She said once she was out of tears and laughter.

He slowly nodded, and said "yes" in a muffed voice.

Kagome then reappeared as though nothing happened. She looked at her father, and they looked eyes. Hers were of innocents and his were glare and thinking of ways to get her back.

"I wouldn't try anything, unless you feel that your credit card deserves to die." She said calmly. Pulling out 3 of his favorite cards, his eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would. Now have you forgotten you little meeting. As the future ruler of Higurashi empire I think I should know what and everything that is going on. Isn't that what you taught me?" Kagome had won and she had on a sly victory smile.

"Alright you win." Mr. Higurashi muttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quiet hear you. What was that?"

"You win." This time loud and clear.

"Now say it."

". . ."

"Honey/Dad you have to day it." Kikyo and her mother had said this at the same time.

"Well?"

Mr. Higurashi took in a deep breath and said a little chant. "Oh might-y Ka-go-me, you are a-bove me. What is it you do, that I can never seem to avoid." Then he looked around everyone was watching. He looked up to his daughter and say her smirk. "AND I bow done and clean your spit. Dee-dee-dom hay-hodo-lodo-de. A jiggy for me and a jiggy for thee."

"Now dance." And Mr. Higurashi jumped from foot to foot, while rasing his hands to the beet of his feet. Then he started to rotate clockwise, and stopped again in front of Kagome. She was now holding in her laughter too. But let it out. When she roared with laughter so did everyone else in the room, except Sesshoumaru he chucked.

"Now can I go? _With _my cards?" Kagome nodded, and gave him the cards, then she remembered her trick over the door.

"Dad, watch ou-' And tried to stop her dad from exiting through the door, but it was too late. Everyone looked at the door to see a green looking man standing in the doorway.

"Was telling you to watch out, cause I put a door trick there, if you did do the ritual. But- hehehe" she nervously laugh, her smile soon faded when the big slim blob came in a fast run toward Kagome. She gave out a 'eep' and ran away from the blob.

He soon decided to chase Kikyo, and the whole Higurashi family was running for their hygiene. Then the Taisho family joined in or at least, Mrs. & Mr. Taisho and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was just content to watch. He never would have expected this from Kagome. 'Kagome Higurashi, why do you do these 'pranks'?' It puzzled him, and he didn't like to be puzzled.

Kikyo was aiming for Her father but instead she hit Kagome in the back, with the green goop. Her eyes widen when she say Kagome's expression. Kagome then grabbed a hand ful of goop to fire back.

"No you wouldn't." Kikyo look horror stricken. Kagome just smirked and aimed for her target.

"Kikyo, when will people get that I _would_ and I _would_ enjoy it." She throw the object at her sister. It hit her in the left abdominal and then a war broke out.

One of Kagome's shots, that were aimed at Kikyo but she ducked, hit Sesshoumaru in the chest. And everyone stopped, to look at what Sesshoumaru would do. He looked at his, was-clean-shirt-but-now-goop-spotted, shirt. 'She dared to hit this Sesshoumaru, oh, she will pay.' A smile, very, very small smirk crossed his face. He grabbed some goop looked up at Kagome, and threw it at her. She dodged but back into the corner, so she was trapped.

'Damn this wall, now I'm trapped, and he has a good aim. What am I suppose to do now?' She decided to talk her way out. "You wouldn't hit little ol' me would you?"

"Oh, I would and I would enjoy it too." She ate her words, and was hit with the slime in the stomach, not that it mattered because she was already covered with the stuff.

30 minutes latter

Everyone helped clean up. And everyone took a shower. But Kagome's plan was for her to take a shower and then go to the hot springs ( I know that's not really possible but I need it like this. So just imagine), unlucky for her was that there was someone else who wanted to do the same thing.

BB: I know it's a sucky place for YOU to stop but I need to think and let my fingers rest. Also I just ran out of idea's and need to think.

Kagome: but it was starting to get really _good._

BB: I know but you have to stop at everything, and you know what they say. 'Too much of a good thing is, well too much' so just deal!

Sesshy: I'm actually looking forward to the next chapter.

(Everyone stares at sesshy)

BB: Kagome dear, I suggest that you wear a batting suit.

Kagome: But I can't.

BB: oh well your screwed. And I hope that you like what you read, I know I had fun writing it.

MUAHAHAHA!

CHOCOLATE VAMPIRE BUNNIES WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

YOURS TRULY. . . BUBBLES!


	4. Pervert!

**BB:** I'm glad that people stayed for this long. And I want so many more reviews so please, could readers just send a few nice, mean, blah, blah, blah, whatever... just give me a review.

**Sesshy**: Of course you would get more reviews, you have this Sesshoumaru working for you.

**BB:** (blank expression) What would the world be like if their weren't any male, _with _ego's? Oh, I bet it would be haven. . . (day dream look)

**Miroku:** I don't have an ego, no, I will become humble for a woman's touch. (Reaches to BB's ass)

**BB:** (says in a sweet dangerous voice) Miroku, if you ever want to touch, see, or _propose_ to a woman for her baring your child,_ you_ will remove you god forsaken hand off my ass, _this instant._ Understand?

(Miroku nods without hast)

**BB:** Good. Now here's the fourth chapter, of hate isn't the right word. Oh, wait, ooo, I'm seeing something. It's oh-yes it's the chapter, and I'm getting A LOT of reviews.

Hey it was worth a try, I just want to tell people they should, no HAVE to give me more review's, I just need them to live( not really but hey). Well I'll get on with the chapter.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own inuyasha, and I do not own Sesshoumaru, but I always hope that hell fall into my tiger pit and it's not that there are real tigers, I mean I only put in a coupe of snakes, crocodiles and what not. It's nothing that could hurt him, _that _much. He _might_ loose an arm or leg, but still, I'm willing to risk it. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Inuyasha:** Messed up bitch. (Grumbles)

**BB:** What did you call me! (Anime burning, on fire)

**Inuyasha: **I called you-

**BB: **I KNOW WHAT YOU CALLED ME, WHAT I MEAN WAS . . .**HOW DARE YOU!**

You will pay hell for that! (Machine gun at hand) I suggest you start dancing. HAHAHAHAHA!

(Fires at Inuyahsa's feet, don't worry I wouldn't kill him, no until my story's up, then he'll pay with his life.)

**Kagome:** I think she's finally lost it. (Kikyo and Sango nod in agreement)

**Sango: **Who wouldn't with all these idiots around. I would have gone on a suicide mission if I didn't get payed so damn much.

Kikyo: yep! So who wants to go for beer? (The three girls leave, but first hearing in the back ground. . . 'GET BACK HERE, YOU OVER GROWN PUPPY! I'll TEACH YOU TO _EVER _CALL ME BITCH, WENCH OR HAG, _EVER.')_

**Chapter 4: Pervert! **

last time 

30 minutes latter

Everyone helped clean up. And everyone took a shower. But Kagome's plan was for her to take a shower and then go to the hot springs ( I know that's not really possible but I need it like this. So just imagine), unlucky for her was that there was someone else who wanted to do the same thing.

Kagome walked past the the double doors and into the hot springs(they were designed to be like a real hot spring, don't sue, or worse tell my manager). She looked around, it looked like the same room she had seen when she took the tour with Inuyasha being the leader. 'Man that's the last time I ask _him_ for a tour, he practically got lost in his own house. The fool.' She was now walking to the rock bowl ( whatever you call the water, er, yes that!)full of water. She didn't plage on what was on her ming. Kagome left all her problems outside the doors.

Kagome slide inside the water and sighed with relief. 'This is what I call _COMFORT._ All a girl needs is a credit card, hot spring with a few bottles of soap, and a massaging guy, and wallah you have a perfect night.' Kagome was starting having this dizzy spell. She didn't know what was wrong. Her eyelids were starting to become heaver and heaver, then soon closed. And Kagome drifted off into a blissful sleep.

Meaning while. . .

"Damn, who put a chair in the middle of the room?" Sesshoumaru asked himself scowling. He had just a few minutes ran into a chair that was in his way to the door. Sesshoumaru grabbed his robe and a towel and headed out.

this is an authors note:

ok you can so tell that Kagome and Sesshoumaru are going to bump into each other, it's just obvious. But that's not what I'm going to tell you, no. It's not. (Evil smirk) It's _how_ they meet other. That's the good part. Funny and tempting, I guess that's one way to describe it. Well back to the story.

When Sesshoumaru finally reached his destination, he was standing at two double doors, he took the handle and twisted, then squeezed into the room. The room was already very steamed, do you couldn't see anything through the steam. Sesshoumaru walked to the east wall and hung up his towel(drool, but he still has his robe on.). Sesshoumaru suddenly heard a light sigh, and turned toward the owners voice.

It was a soft, silky sound that pierced his ears, he found it pleasurable. He moved towards it and soon found a body that the voice belonged to. She (you could tell, by the curves) had long raven black hair and it covered most of her bottom. The water was dropping down her body, it made Sesshoumaru's stomach squirm, he had never felt this way before, and not to a mere woman.. Her skin was like pale white porcelain. Her body was of a goddess, an angel, that just so happen to be standing right in front of him.

(Switches POV: KAGOME!)

Kagome got up from the warm, soothing water, and let it trickle down her. It felt good to be clean again, and after all that time they'd played in that goop. She then reached out to grab her robe (that was lying next to her, while in the hot springs NOT getting wet), but didn't find it. She then looked around and say that in was floating in mid air. After a few seconds just floating there the mist cleared up and she saw _HIM. . . _

Why couldn't she sleep? She had done well yesterday and the day before. But why now? '_Because you saw him, all buffed looking when you through all those goop things.' _She shook her head, she didn't want to think about him, but it was kind of hard not to. His mussels were calling for her to touch. But she couldn't, no, not when her parents sold them out. She and her sister were fine before they met the Taisho boys. They were arrogant jerks, ass-holes, and beyond comprehension. But she just couldn't forget what Inuyasha looked like. She had to admit he was hot and she wasn't even trying to hid that.

Kikyo got up from her bed after hearing a scream and rushed out the door. She new that scream, it was Kagome and she must be in trouble. 'What's wrong? Is she ok? What happen? Why did she scream? So many question, and not enough answers.' Kikyo reached the door that held her sister captive and opened it. But what she say was unbelievable.

Kagome just stood there, too shocked to move, that is until she saw what he was doing. 'He was checking her out, not even turning around! THE PERVERT. HOW COULD HE! **NOW I'M FREAKING PISSED! I'LL GIVE HIM SOMETHING TO LOOK AT!. . .' **then Kagome realized she didn't don anything. She opened her mouth and let out an piercing scream. Kagome knew her sister would rush down here and see what was going on. So now that Kagome's body was moving she reached for the robe and quickly put it on. Not even sparing a glance to the perverted guy. Of course he still had his robe on so it was just Kagome who had a 'peeping tom' on her hands. 'I'm so going to kill him, he's going to be living in a living HELL! NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE SEES ME NAKED, unless I say the ok.'

Suddenly the doors flew open, Kikyo came rushing in. She say Kagome beet red and Sesshoumaru, wide eyed. She put two-and-two and came to the conclusion of what went on. Then all three heard another footsteps coming from the hall way. It was Inuyasha. 'Just great, now all we need is a monkey who can do the mumbo and we have a freak house!'

Once Inuyasha was prevent, he said, "I heard someone scream so-" He stopped and looked from Kagome to his Half-brother Sesshoumaru. He got the picture. Now amusement was playing in his eyes. "Well it's about time, I was starting to think that you were guy." Kagome's eye bulged out of her head. Next thing the teens in the hot springs room know is that Kagome is screaming, no screeching load at Inuyasha.

"**HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE PUMPKIN! I WOULD NEVER, EVER, NEVER EVER, NEVER EVER, EVER, EVER, DO ANYTHING WITH SOMEONE LIKE HIM!**" Kagome said pointing at Sesshoumaru. He raised one of his cool eyebrows.

"And what's wrong with me?" He was shocked he said anything like that, not like he wanted Kagome, he just wasn't thinking. The dangerous Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru, through daggers. He mentally flinched.

"I wound never want to go out with an arrogant bustard like yourself, who only care about numero uno (Spanish), who is cold as freaking ice, and has no emotion whatsoever. Now if you don't mind I will not be talking to you! _But make my words I will get you back, if the last thing I do._" Kikyo knew right them that Kagome was so angry that she was calm. This only has happened once and it was to the boy who stole her bike, them had is crushed under a car. She made him pay, he was found in the boys locker the next day, hanging from the door, with a weggy. Man did she know how to make people pay.

Kikyo came back to reality and just saw Kagome walk gracefully out of the room carrying her bottles.

Inuyasha was the first to talk. "So what did she look like." Kikyo was about to punch him down, when all of a sudden a shampoo bottle came flying and hit Inuyasha in the back of the head. He was instantly knocked out.

"**If I heard anything on those lines I will make sure the person stays in a coma for three months!**" Kagome yelled. She wasn't kidding either. Kikyo turned her attention from the unconscious Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru.

"You better on your alert. When she said that she was going to make you pay, she meant she's going to make pay, I don't know how or even when, but she will." Kikyo said, she knew what her sister was capable of. And it wasn't pretty. The night played on, and soon everyone was asleep.

BB: well that was nice, I guess, but seriously, to all the guys out there.** WARNING: **DO NOT, I repeat** do not**, ever in your life, do that to a girls. I'm serious about this, it could get ugly. There are only two options that the girl will take 1: try to forget and never talk about it; 2:kill the shit out of ya! (Excuse my french.). And yeah!

Inuyasha: not many people would want to see!

BB: what's that suppose to mean?

Inuyasha: I'm saying that your ugl-

(BB takes out the big guns, nope! never mind it's just a canon)

BB: what were you gonna say? (Death +dagger glare)

Inuyasha: nothin-

Miroku: he meant to say that you have a lovely body.

(BB fires the canon. Hits target Miroku. Then Sango come up to beat the already unconscious Miroku)

Sango: There was no way to win for that question, right?

BB: right, they were just stupid to try. Well that's all for today people. Hope you like it. And I don't know when I will update next, but sometime I will. BC it's like so boring here stuck inside this house with just a computer, x-box, tv, DVD player, and a fridge. What the hell was I thinking, it's like my own mini paradise island.

Oh I also want to apologies about any person who does not like for me to use language. I am sorry, but it's just so dam funny, and it's just like the perfect story to use it in. Not saying it's good, but you know. So don't sue me for this it's just a warning for those who don't like it, just don't pay attention to them. I don't really like to use bad language, but I only mutter or write about it. So'kay! Just thought that I should tell ya!

**R&R** and you know. Oh and also

**_CHOCOLATE VAMPIRE BUNNIES WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!_** MUAHAHAHA!

Sorry if you don't like this part but it's just my thing. . . Yours truly. . . BUBBLES


	5. You will pay

BB: Hey I know it's been like, forever, but hey. I was busy. No I'll cut to the chase, I just didn't fell like typing and I was running out of Idea's. I know, me, the great bubbles( I would tell you my real name but I don't know if your some syco sp? creep or what), not have some kind of funny idea. Well you loose track of what can, and will happen. I have no Idea if that made any scents at all. But-

Inuyasha: will you shut up, wench!

BB: (BB pulls out a giant hammer)oh no, Inuyasha, this won't hurt a bit. Just stand still.

Sango: When will he ever learn.

Miroku: Never my dear Sango, he is just incapable of learning.

Shessy: My idiot half-brother, is just to stupid to even understand what comes out of his sorry ass mouth.

Inuyasha: Hey I can here you, you know. And you could at least help me. (Keeps running form hammer)

Kagome: We know, and I guess we could help you, but I'm just not feeling up to it, what about you guys?

Sango, Miroku, Sesshy: well I don't know- yeah he got into this mess so her can get out- he's an idiot so I can't help him on that. (Speak in Sango then miroku then sesshy, order)

Kagome: well scents BB won't be able to tell you about this chapter I guess I will, It's about. . . Well I don't really know what this chapter is about, but I really could careless as long as I get payed, I'm content.

**Chapter 5: You will pay**

'**HOW DARE HE. HE JUST KEPT STARING.** MY GOD(no offence), AM I GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY. . . But how? I could do something in his sleep, no that's too obvious. I've already done that to father. No what I need is something new, something that he won't be able to bring back or undo. . .' Kagome's face went from a death glare frown, to a mischievous grin that said I-have-something-planned-and-no-body-will-be-able-to-stop-me. . . Kagome then found her room, laughed an evil laugh; "MUAHAHAHAHA!", and entered her room. Kagome drempt of all her little evil plots, all leading up to . . . TAKING OVER THE WORLD, WITH THE HELP OF CHOCOLATE BUNNIES! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Inuyasha: What the hell?

BB: watch your mouth, there could be children here. You idiot! And I just got lost in the moment, that's all. You don't have to get up my ass, just because of that.

Inuyasha: feh.

BB: pisha, well aren't you just talk-a-tiv.(glares) Well I should really get back to the story.

Morning came and still Sesshoumaru didn't get any unwelcome, guest, so to speak. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, and looked to see the sunlight shining in through the window. The birds were singing to the sweet fresh air. It was a peaceful morning, that would get hectic.

Sesshoumaru lifted the blanket off himself. And moved to the bathroom. Rive minutes latter, he came out and glided to his closet. Then comes out and leaves for the dining room for breakfast.

Sesshoumaru, throw open the doors, to the dining room and looked around. He looked over to see his half-brother, and Kikyo, but didn't find a Kagome. He raised a elegant brow.

"Looking for her, you won't find her." Inuyasha said, he looked over to Kikyo, and she glanced back at him. She smirked.

"My sister won't just give in, no, not just like. You've got hell to pay. Oh, and by the way, why did you stare so long?" Kikyo's smirk grew. "You liiike her. You loooove her." Said Kikyo, while pointing her finger at him, doing a circle movement, round and round again. Kikyo then brought up her hand to cover her mouth, she hid her giggle as best as possible.

Sesshoumaru was just able to stare. 'What is wrong with these girls.' Now this time it was Inuyasha who talked.

"Sooo, where is she." The doors opened to reveal Kagome, she had a nice smug smile on. "Speak of the devil." He mumbled. "So what were you up to, spawn of Satin(don't mean to offend anyone)."

"Oh, your so rude, why would I do something like that. . .(mumbles) this early in the morning." Kagome fired back, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Oooh? I don't know. The last time you were late to breakfast _and_ playing innocent, Hiten-our-used-to-be-limo-driver, who kept on hitting on you, ended up driving around the hole day _just _trying to find fathers _'special'_ package. That just kept moving to different mailing posts all by itself." Kikyo had a triumph smirk on her lips. 'I win!'

Kagome glared. "He deserved it. I warned him over and over again, but did he listen? _Noo,_ he actually thought that he had a chance. **_Yeah right._** When the seven hells freeze over, _then_ maybe I will think about him asking me out."

"So, you liked him?"

"No. I said that I would _think_ about him asking me, not actually going out with me. Much less look at me." No one said anything after that. They all took their seats and were served breakfast.

'Well, she's smarter than most woman. Cunning. She's different, no like others. The others just throw themselfs at me. But not her. I'm intrigued.' Sesshoumaru thought sparing Kagome glances once in a while. . .

'Well, I wish he would stop looking at me. It looks like that he's trying to see into me. And it's creepy. Oh, I shouldn't think about this. I should think about what my plans will be. I wonder what he will do? Well, I'll see tomorrow afternoon.' Hehehe, Kagome thought, she wasn't going to let someone who thought that he was better then everyone, when he doesn't know who's out there. . .

BB: sorry about this being so short, but I wanted to finish this chapter and it looked like a good time to stop, so yeah!

Sesshy: I barely got any lines in this chapter.

BB: (glares) you should be happy you even got a part. (Says through gritted teeth).

Kagome: so what do I have planed in the next chapter?

BB: look, will you guys just get off my back. Your already getting payed, to damn much. And now your hassling me. I'm just the author, if you have a problem then take it out with my manager. Just leave me alone! (Death glares)

Sango: I'll take a wild guess, it that time of month?

BB: I can hear you, you think you can just go along without anyone noticing. Oh, but I see everything.

Sesshy: (pops out of nowhere) Boo!

BB: aaaahhh! (Screams) WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SCARE THE HELL OUT'TA ME! I'm going to make your life a living hell, do I make myself clear.

(Sesshy nods head vagariously)

Kagome: (says with arms crosses) it's her time. . .

(sesshy makes 'o' shape with mouth)

Kagome: well I should give the inside on what is going on in the next chapter. First off, I, make faze one come into action, and well I have fun, a lot of _fun!_ Hehehe(evil grin). And that's all hope you like it. . .

**Review thanxs!**

**RosyFoxyKitsune:** thanks I do try. . . and the chocolate vampire people are nice to the people who love them, but they do destroy little brothers, MAUAHAHAHA! (Not that I don't love my brother, but just imagine a world without them? It's like, perfect. Just perfect.)!

**Saturn's Spawn:** Even I don't know what goes on in Kagome's head. But I heard that she's renting out, so you know, if you want it. It's $350.00 a month. It also has a nice view of the outside world, 2 bedrooms, 1 full bathroom, kitchen, living room, and laundry room, too. Then you have the half of the brain to use for backyard, whatever.

**Cold Kikyo:** Thank you, I try to make it as funny as possible, without going over the edge.

BB: Thank you all and I just want to say that . . .**_ PEOPLE YOU JUST HAVE TO REVIEW. . ._**

I swear that I'm going to kill, you if you don't. Or the **CHOCOLATE VAMPIRE BUNNIES WILL KILL YOU AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD! **But seriously I want more reviews. I idea's could help too. And if you do give an Idea them I will give you credit. Well, I should start on the next chapter so bye I guess, and please, please give me more review, otherwise I will become cruel, to you or another poor soul, who by the way does not deserve my wrath. . . BUBBLES


	6. Burn Baby Burn

**BB:** I'm back well yeah. I'm just getting bored you know. We all do sooner or latter. And it's the good ones that get bored first.

**Inuyasha**: What good ones, your obviously not one of them.

**BB**: I'll be right back. (Leaves room)

**Inuyasha**: W-what are y-you doing? (Says nervously)

(BB comes back into room, holding plate)

**Inuyasha**: What is that? (Points to plate)

**BB**: What this, oh it's just an sandwich, you know to eat. I made it for you. (Says with sweet smile)

**Inuyasha**: Ah, thanks wench, see I new you were good for something. . . (eats the food in 3 bites)

**BB**: yeah.

(Inuyasha after eating starts coughing)

**BB**: what's wrong? (Sounding concerned)

**Inuyasha**: I don't feel so good. (Falls over)

**BB**: Well, now you can't call me wench. HEHEHE! MUAHAHAHAHA! I will never let you call me wench again... you will bow down to me and do my biding's. I put a special kind of poison in the sandwich so that I could control Inuyasha. Aren't I evil?

(Sesshy walks in the room)

**Sesshy**: What are you doing?

**BB**: Inuyasha, get up and bring your brother to me. (Inuyasha gets up to move forward.)

(Sesshy take out his sword, and tries to slice Inuyasha)

**BB**: hey don't hurt him, I still need him to rob a bank for me.

**Sesshy**: Even the half-bread isn't _that_ stupid.

**BB**: would you bet on it? (Hiding her smile)

**Sesshy**: yes.

**BB**: How much?

**Sesshy **$50 bucks.

**BB**: deal (shakes Sesshy's hand.)

**Review**

**Saturn's Spawn**: I don't think anyone would want to be in Sesshoumaru's place. . . tata

**Princess Kikyo Sora:** thank you for loven' it, and I will try to finish it sooner, think I can...

**Alouete: **yeah I guess I should do something about inuyasha and kikyo, and I know just what to do. . . hehehehe! (Mischievous look)

**Cold Kikyo: **Thanks for liking the chapter and here is the update.

**Ayome: **I want to thank you again. I know you read both my stories and I'm just honored you put me on your favorites for both author and story's... (sniff) and I will try to continue the story. And thanks again for saying it's a A+ story.

**Eternalxmoon:** thank you for reviewing, and thanks for the compliment! Stay tuned!

**Demonic Devils:** I am deeply honored that you reviewed this humble story. I am just so thankful. You have no Idea. I love you story's and hope for you to finish up, The Crash! I love it, it's just so hilarious. Or witch ever of you two wrote it. But yeah, so on with the main corse.

**Chapter 6: Burn, baby, burn. . . **No sounds could be herd form the house. Not in the kitchens, living room, garden, or the dining room. No sound except Kagome's tiptoing, through the hallways. She was heading for Sesshoumaru's room. She had already watched his movements. What times he went to and from work. What people he usually greeted in the morning and the afternoon. All this snooping had taking about a weeks worth of free time, of course for Kagome this was like playing and adventure game on x-box. This was her high time, where she thrived.

Kagome at this minute was picking Sesshoumaru's lock. 'For a guy who it so over organized he certainly doesn't know his locks. My god!(no offence). This is one of the cheapest locks, I swear! He could at least got a titanium sp5(no clue what I'm talking about, I'm just making this up as I go, so don't sue!), at least that one would have give a fight. Unlike this one.' Once she finished her train of thought, the door flew open, reveling a neat room.

"Well isn't this spiffy. Better check if there are any alarms." Kagome was wearing a black ninja suit, that titty hugged her curves. She reaches for her belt and pulls out a can of visibility laser spray. She shook and sprayed, reveling a red glow. 'Wow, this guy actually used lasers, all this was a joke but ok. It's a good thing that I did buy this suit on e-bay.'

Kagome jumped over the first laser that was located above her hip. Flipped and landed on her right knee and her other leg was bent at a proposing position. She did gymnastics when she was younger, and it did pay off. She also took multiple corses for protection such as jitsu, and archery + sword use classes, so she was not defenseless.

Kagome got up and walked to his closet, she looked for his underwear not that she wanted to take it, on no, she was going to use it. 'Hehehe, he would pay, just like I said he would.' She grabbed all but the ugliest, that looked as though they haven't been worn in years. Kagome stuffed them into a black bag, and pulled out woman's lingerie, then took off. She left no indication that she was in the room, nor was any other being.

It was six o'clock, and Sesshoumaru was driving up to his parking spot, he had come back from work. Walked up to the front door, and unlocked it. He then peaked into the living room notecing that there was a burning smell. Once he looked inside he saw that it was Kagome. She was standing over the fire place, or more so by standing next to.

"Why do you have to fire on( or how would you say that the fire was starting/going)?" Sesshoumaru asked. He was curious about why she was there, and about the fire. Kagome turned her head to look at him. And smiled, her sweetest smile, that would have every man drooling over her.

"I got a little cold, and had a craving for smors(sp?), so I decided to start a fire, and have some. Why am I not avowed to do that?" She looked so innocent. Sesshoumaru was lost in her beauty. She was breathtaking. He was not hiding that fact.

"No, but why aren't there any gram-crackers, marshmallows, or chocolate?" This was puzzling him.

"Because, I haven't gotten them. I just started the fire. And told your maid to get them but she hasn't come yet." Kagome turned back to the fire, a evil smile appeared on her lips. Her eyes reflected the little dancing flames. They were so full of life, they were her equal.

Neither on them said anything and heard Lucinda(one of the maids, do you like that name, I found it a little cheesy, but it's alright), came into the room. "Miss. Higurashi, what will you do with the marshmallows, I bring?" She said with uncertain voice. She could never predicted Kagome Higurashi, her Father was the same way, but only ocasounly.

"Oh, I'm going to make smors sp? would you like to join me, no wait I would like you to come back in ten minutes. Thank you." Lucinda bowed and left the oldest Taisho son, and youngest Higurashi daughter alone. Kagome turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. "So why are you still here?"

"I just haven't left the room, that's all." He said confidently.

"Well, are you going to go soon?"

"Yes, now, would be the time." With that he left. Four minutes latter Lucinda came right into the room. Kagome smiled, and asked her if she would want to have smors sp? with her. Lucinda looked around to see if there was anyone watching, and nodded. Kagome gave her a metal stick, and stuck a marshmallow onto it. They did this for about ten minutes uninterrupted, then they heard a loud yell.

"**_Higurashi!"_** This was the loudest Sesshoumaru has ever yelled.

Kagome heard this and looked at Lucinda, she was horror stricken. Lucinda finally looked at Kagome, and she was smiling. Then Kagome turned her head to the fire, and laughed menacingly.

"**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** YOU WILL NEVER BEAT THE MASTER OF MASTERS. HAHAHAHA! I WILL RULE ALL, _and my chocolate bunnies will help me take over the world! _(The last part was in a whisper)" With all that said she turned around and ran, for her dear, dear life.

SESSHY'S POV:

"Where did all my boxers go? They weren't even dirty." Then it struck them, the fire, Kagome, marshmallows! "She burned my boxers!"

"**_Higurashi!_**" Sesshoumaru roared.

Sesshoumaru was now running for the living room, where he had last saw Kagome. He got there and he saw Lucinda cleaning up the mess, Kagome made. He was pissed. No he was farther than pissed. He was going to exploded. No one had ever gotten him this angry before, not even his idiot brother.

"Where is she?" Lucinda pointed to the door, she went through the front door. 'Fool, she can't run away, not like she tried to at the beginning.' He didn't notice but Kagome wasn't outside, no she was in hiding. She did all her little homework.

Kagome's mind:

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I RULE AND NO ONE CAN TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME. NO ONE WILL WIN BUT ME, I AM THE QUEEN AND I WILL STAY QUEEN FOR LIFE!

ELSE WHERE 

'Why am I fallowing him? What do I see in this guy-' Kikyo's thoughts were interrupted, by Inuyasha looking back to see if anyone was fallowing him. Kikyo did some quick thinking a hid behind a garbage can. 'Fhew, I thought for a moment that he saw me.' Kikyo was now back to fallowing the clue less Inuyasha. . .

and in other words, Kagome is still hiding, Sesshoumaru is still chasing and finding nothing, kikyo is still fallowing, Inuyasha is still clueless, and the four hopefully soon to be grandparents, are talking over what their grandchildren are going to look like. _This is Tim Magraofaled, form TTPU news station, were you come first._ don't mind this it's just the tv newscaster person talking

Inuyasha pushes open a door, and walks in. 'What's he doing?' Kikyo is asking herself this. She doesn't know what's going on. 'Why would Inuyasha walk into a bar, or at least I think it's a bar.'

(Anime style Sweat-drop) Kikyo shivers at the dirty thought going through her head. 'No... I don't think this is the kind of man Inuyasha is. Well, it doesn't come out of place. No, I should trust Inuyasha a little more. Wait, and why am I thinking about that overgrown baby?'

'_Because you like that overgrown baby. O-k. This is not helping Inuyasha's appearance. What I'm saying is that you like him, and you don't know where she- I mean **he** is going, so your just naturally worried it's at a place like a, um, stripped club or you know. That idea is very likely but it does not change the fact that you like him. Again, I'm not helping Inuyasha whatsoever.'_

'I'm guessing that you're my conscience.'

'_No, I'm just a little voice in your head trying to freak you out, and cause you to go mentally insane.'_

'Really? I could have sworn that you sounded just like my conscience, but whatever you sa-'

'_Of course I'm your, conscience, inner voice, you! What are you on? My god, why in the world did I take up this job?'_

"Look are you going to help me or not?" Kikyo clapped her hand over her mouth. (By the way people she is still behind the dumpster, just to let you know.) "Oops"

'_You know, why they call me inner voice, well BECAUSE I COME TO YOU IN YOU HEAD! Jeez, your harder then Britney Spears. And can I tell you she was an air head.' _(Sorry for all those fans, you have to admit that she is an air head, and send me flames about this. This is MY story, if you don't like it suit yourself, but you go out and read someone else's, I don't really give a damn.

You have to DEAL!). _'Then there was Michel Jackson. I'm so glad that I was inside the head, not on the outside.' _(Again sorry, but you still have to admit that he was pig headed ug-gi-ly. And that's just an all around known fact.)

'Look, so are you going to help me or what?'

'_I've already helped, you could fallow him, and betray his trust, that he really didn't give to you in the first place. Or you could fallow him, and catch him in the act._ _Which I think you should do. And you very may well. But hey this is your choice, just know you could regret this for the rest of you life, and we're all good! Well, bye. I have an appointment with Bush, he's having trouble picking which spider-man underwear to wear._ _Got to go!_' Then the voice in Kikyo's head left. (Now by all means that Kikyo is smart, just not as smart as Kagome, but right now all she's thinking about is what in the seven hells is Inuyasha doing? And so her brain isn't functioning right at this moment. I repeat Kikyo's brain is not functioning right at this moment, otherwise she wouldn't have mad such stupid cements. But this story need some more comedy so I gave you more comedy.)

Kikyo decided to go into the bar, place, whatever it was. But only sneak in. She didn't want to be scene by Inuyasha. So she finally got to the door and opened it wide enough for her to squeeze in.

Kikyo looked around to find any sign of Inuyasha. And she did. Inuyasha was kissing another girl. He was up against a wall, kissing this black haired woman. She had a nice body, but what really made Kikyo mad was that Inuyasha had his arms around her, mostly around her abdominal. (Ok so both his hands were kind of resting there, you know like when you put your hands on your waist. They're almost flat. Do you see it?) The mouth eating freak, had her arms around his neck, she was trying to deepen the kiss, that now looked more like slobbers.

this is coming form now Inuyasha's point 

I opened my eyes. And look into Kagura's face. I never like Kagura. She just wanted my body and my money. Nothing more.

Inuyasha caught a glimpse of someone with black hair, turning. He also say a beautiful tear fly onto the cold hearted floor. She turned, and he starred she looked like Kikyo. 'Wait. . . that is Kikyo! What is she doing here? And is she crying? No. . . it can't be her, it just can't be Kikyo.' Inuyasha was still kissing, or being kissed by Kagura. He suddenly pushed Kagura off him self. And remembered what happened, how this happened.

. . . .Flash back. . . .

Inuyasha was sitting at the bar, drinking a beer. Neither of he or his brother, get drunk very fast. It takes at least 3-5 beers(I have no idea it this is right, but this is what I put so deal!).

"Inuyasha." He heard an seductive voice form behind him. He new who it was. And frankly he didn't care.

"What do you want Kagura?" He said almost all to like Sesshoumaru, and turned around to look at her. He didn't like this bitch, and kept giving her hits about this. But she still came up with these crazy accusations. Like 'you only slept with her because you were drunk', or 'she did it forcefully', or 'then you were under he spell, and couldn't tell who you were kissing.' All the time she found another excuse for _their_ actions, with him.

"Well I just wanted to talk about some stuff with you." Still trying to put the moves on him.

"Well, what if I don't want to talk to **you**, about stuff?" With that he turned back to his drink. He tensed when he felt two arms hook around his neck. He was being pulled up, and pushed against the wall. Next this he knew was that Kagura was now pinning him against the wall. He never new how strong Kagura was but was never going to admit that to anyone. Kagura was leaning closer, her eyes closed. There lips hit, but it wasn't soft and silk-like. But held cold ice, hungry, and full of lust.

. . . .End of Flash Back. . . .

**update on what happened:**: Inuyasha did rob a bank and got caught, he has been sued. But claimed he didn't know what he was doing. He did, well, crazy thing, and said some crazy stuff, claiming he ate a poison that made him do all this. (Which was true but who would believe a anime character?) He was sentence to two weeks in a straight jacket. Now he is back.

**BB**: so now I stop. This one I just couldn't find stopping place. I don't really know when I'll be able to make the 7th chapter, but I will try. I have school starting, and it's on the 7th. I'm so proud I get to help all the little kids, find there way to all these places.

**Inuyasha**: 'feh' who'd want your help, wench.

**BB**: (death glare) who'd asked for your opinion? And I dare you to call me wench again.(crosses-arms)

**Inuyasha**: 'feh' (again) I'm not scared of some human wench. . .

**BB**: _oh_. . **. But you forgot that I am the author!** **AND HAVE THE POWER TO DO AS I WILL! MUAHAHAHAHA!** NOW for your punishment. I think I will burn you at the stake! (Hmph) That'll teach ya some manners.

(Big buff guys come in and grab inuyasha by his two arms, third guy comes with rope, and they get onto the plat form to burn inuyasha.)

**BB**: Well, well. Inuyasha. . . Do you have any last words? I do believe that you will burn, mind you enough to case you _much_ pain, but not enough to kill you. (Cough) Then I would be sued, and I really don't need a law suit right now. (Mutters). So last words?

(Hold up match, then stuck it so lights up)

**Inuyasha**: feh! You think that you can burn me with a puny little match?

**BB**: (looks confused) O. . .h. . . You thought that I was going to use this little match. Oh no, this little thing wouldn't do justice. Wouldn't you like it if I _did_ use a little thing. Yes! But sadly I'm using a torch. That's much more _fun_! Don't you agree. . . (Inuyasha faints) Too baad. . . He gets to miss the fun. (Pouts) Well, I don't want him to feel left out so. . . Boys you know what to do. . . (the men start slapping Inuyasha silly, he finally wakes up and sees BB smile) I didn't want you to miss the fun. (Evil laugh)

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

_(in the next episode of **Inuyasha torture. . . **stay tuned)_

"" ""

**I don't really know what this is, I just felt like making it. . **_teehee_

**_Authors note. . . _IMPORTANT!**

**BB**: oh yeah., I also want to ask if I should have Sango And Miroku come into this story. I didn't really think about this, so I don't know if this story really needs it. I just want to ask the readers. . .

**Question:**

Do you readers want me to put Sango, Miroku, and all those other characters into this story, because I can I just want to know if that's what you want. . .?

Please Read and Review, I need to know this before I finish my 7th chapter. And I really like getting reviews. So you better if you want this story to go on.


	7. I think I'm falling

BB: I'm sorry for the wait, but the thing that sucked was that I got HOMEWORK, on my first day of school. I already had to do a graph in science, and then an essay about yourself in block. I guess that it's not too much, but still... Having homework when we JUST started school.

Inuyasha: 'feh' your probably too stupid to do the homework.

BB: Why you. . . arrrgh. I can't really do so much violence, because my mom caught me and said if I keep this up, then my laptop will be taken from me. So I don't really want that to happen. But that doesn't mean that I can't torture you in some other way. . . Muahahahahahhaha! **I AM THE MASTER OF-**

Kagome: BB.

BB: **ALL MASTERS,**-

Kagome: BB!

BB: **THE BEST OF-**

Kagome: **BB! DAMN-IT IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME NOW, I WILL DO MUCH MORE THAN 'SIT' YOU!**

BB: (shut-up right away) y-yes? (Mumbles)

Kagome: Right! Now that I have your attention. . . I was going to ask when does the story start?

BB: Oh- rightrightright, I was just having one of my moments.

Kagome: well have then AFTER we finish this chapter.

BB: (humph) Who died and made you ice queen? (Kagome glares at BB)

**_Review thanks:_**

DeathIsn'tTheEnd: thanks for reviewing, and CHOCOLATE VAMPIRE BUNNIES WILL RULE THE WORLD because I am the all mighty author of this story, and I say so! (Sticks out tough)

Kage Bi Koori: alright I will update, and you don't have to say please so much.!

Kagome113287: thank you for loven' it, and am updating. . .

Demon lover: your new at my reviews, sorry just a thought. But I like you a lot! hehehe Sesshy fans, and Kag/Sess, wow me too! Isn't this just great, and sorry but I can't get the e-mail it just cut off. So sorry. But if you put me on your alert list thing then you can tell when I add chapters. But I will try to reach you, so please keep reading. . . Bye. From a Sesshy + Kagome fan too.

Nomadgirl66: Thank you, to you and all my adorable reviewers people. I love you all.

BB: You know what?

How this story works

reviews happy author

happy author more chapters

more chapters happy readers

happy readers more reviews

so all in all, this you just do your part in reviewing, and I'll do mine, by writing the chapters (plastic smile) so does everyone get this? Good I'll start on the story now, bye!

**_Chapter 7: I think I'm falling_**

Kagome woke up to a irritating ringing sound, her eye lids were to heavy to lift so she went by feel, to the night table next to her bed. She found her cell phone, and flipped it open, still managing to keep her eyes closed.

"You better not be a telemarketer, otherwise I will come over there and personally make sure that phone of yours is secured **tight!**" Kagome threatened, talking like she was drunk. She was laying on her stomach, head laying on it's side, and had her elbow holding her up.

"Kagome, really can't you even look at the caller ID.?" The voice on the other line asked. Kagome instantly knew who was talking. Kagome's best friend, Sango. They had been best friends scents sixth grade, and have stuck together ever scents then.

"Hello! Earth to Kagome, where have you been, I've been trying to reach you for, like, ever! So you going to tell me why your at the Taisho house hold? Huh, huh, are you because I'm going to get really annoying, if you don't." Sango was going into her I-don't-care-what-you-say-I'm-getting-my-answers-right-no-further-comment.

"Sango calm down, and how did you know I was here? You didn't plant a bug on me again? Because if you did I swear that I'll walk over there and kick your ass, if it comes to that." Kagome remembered when her friend planted a little radio in her hair(Kagome 's hair was in a bun), when they were both fourteen years old. Kagome went with her father to a meeting, to discuses future investments for the Higurashi empire. It was suppose to be top secret to the public, and no one really did figure out who let it slip. But then Sango had a confession session with Kagome. Oh-boy, you could say that Kagome had let Sango never forget about never putting anything on Kagome, again. (This is all referring to the bug that Kagome had in her hair, which again was in a bun).

"No. . . n-n-n-n-no. . . Never again will **that** ever happen again. Not if I want to live( Sango mumbled to herself)."

"What was that?" Kagome asked, not catching that last part.

"Nothing. . ." Sango said to fast for her good.

Both Sango and Kagome we're talking about all the eventful events that happened during Kagome's stay, and talked about what they wanted to do.

**latter that day. . . like in the afternoon. . . **

"I really thought he liked me. Like he actually cared. Was I a foot to believe that?" Kikyop said between small whimpers.

Kagome has been comforting kikyo ever scents she came back to the Taisho house.

flash back

Kikyo was walking aimlessly around the Taisho house. She was looking for her sister. She had been heartbroken and now sought the comfort of her sister. _Kagome where are you? I need you, now._

Kikyo then turned right, and into the library. She knew Kagome would probably be here. Ever scents childhood. When their father bought both Kagome and Kikyo something after he came back home from a trip. Kagome would get books, and Kikyo would get a doll.

Kikyo thought the doll was so much better than a book, but when ever she wanted to find her sister, she would always look in the library reading. Not many people think that Kagome is the type of person to read, or much less has the time. But she would probably sell her soul for all the books in the world.

Like Kikyo predicted, Kagome was cross-legged in a big arm chair. Her hair was down and flowing over her shoulder. Her eyes darted from her thick book, to her sister.

Kagome showed a little bit of shock. Then turned to an emotionless facade. But her eyes betrayed her feelings, she showed concern for her sisters well being.

"What's wrong Kikyo. You don't usually come into the library unless your upset, need help, or want to play. Though you haven't really asked that scents you were eight years old." While Kagome said that she moved her book to her lap, and scooted over so that you could fit another person in the char. Then Kagome patted the empty space to her right.

Kikyo moved forward. She was glad she had a sister like Kagome, she was always there, and new just what to do to make her feel better.

"So, are you going to tell what's wrong? Or do I have to force it outa' ya'?" Kagome said in a playful yet soothing voice. She didn't want to hurt her anymore. Kagome somehow new Kikyo had seen something, that hurt her.

"It... it was. . . _inuyasha."_ Kikyo's voice was barely a horse whisper. Kagome's eyes widened. She had heard her sister perfectly. _'How dare he? He won't get away with this. I will make sure_ _he doesn't hurt her again.' _Kagome realized that she was losing control of her emotions, and put herself into cheek.

"Kikyo, why don't you tell me what happened?" Kagome said in a sweet voice. She really didn't like having these talks, it always hurt her that her sister was in pain. But it helped them, live through that pain.

"Kikyo, what did you see?" Kagome asked again. This time with a little more force.

Kikyo sighed, this was the don't-say-do-or-move-one-little-inch-till-I'm-done-talking. "I saw. . . Inuyasha, kissing another girl. . ." Kikyo said, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "And you know what really sucks? I thought he like me! Me. . . I really was stupid. And the worst thing is, that, that, I think I'm having feeling for, him." Kikyo now lifted her head to be eye to eye with Kagome she said, "Kagome, I think I'm falling in love with Inuyasha."

_What did she say? She's not in love with him, she's can't be in love with him. I don't believe it_. _But, how, when, and why didn't I see this? Was I truly so blind as to not see what my own sister was feeling? Did I leave her behind, in what she was feeling. I should have payed more attention, not to what my problems are, but to hers. For her._ Kagome was racing with thoughts.

"Kikyo, what do you want to do with this information?" Kagome said with a little disappointment in her eyes.

Kikyo, was surprised, she didn't know what to say to this. "I don't know. . . but all I want to do is cry. Could we-" Kikyo never did finish, because Kagome was already getting up.

Kagome turned to her sister, Kikyo and smiled. "Come on Kikyo, mine or your room?" Reaching her hand out for Kikyo to reach for. She did and walked with Kagome, hand-in-hand, to her room.

Little did they know, golden eyes were watching the two exiting figures, walk out of the library.

BB: I know this chapter is a little touchy, but you know, I had a request for having more inuyasha, and Kikyo fluf. But I didn't really want to do that right now. I WILL LATER. This is just a little sisterly bonding. You know.

Inuyasha: 'feh' your just jealous that-

BB: don't even go there. (Death glare)

(Inuyasha gulps)

BB: I though so. Well I just want to tell you about the next chapter;

Kikyo's crying, Kagome's pissied, Inuyasha's angry, and Sesshoumaru still has an icicle up his ass. And this creates a bond, how?

R&r please. CHOCOLATE VAMPIRE BUNNIES WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	8. Stay away

**BB:** A new episode of the wheel of torture... . . Thank you lady's and gentleman, I would now like to present the volunteer who will not be payed for there acts. They just didn't really want to come so I had to do a little forcing, but now they seem to be on their right mind. So Lets get started with the

WHEEL OF TORTURE!

I would like to welcome, Inuyasha. The main character. Who was unconscious from the last time I tortured him, and doesn't know he's been kidnaped and going to be tortured. And we will have a few guest speakers, that might be tortured, but that is doubtful. Stay tuned, . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Inuyasha wakes up to find that he's dangling 30 ft. off the group over a giant pool full of white tiger sharks, of course he doesn't really know that, because he's more worried that he will fall into the pool of sharks. That was just a coincidence that is was put right under where Inuyasha was hanging.)

Inuyasha: What am I doing here! HEY SOMEONE GET ME DOWN!

BB: are you sure you want to come down? (Now looking at the hanyou who was strangled 30 ft. off the ground.)

Inuyasha: YES! GET ME DOWN FOR HERE!

BB: ok, but you asked for it. (Pulls a magical sting that just appeared out of nowhere, and Inuyasha falls to the shark filled pool, in moments.)

THIS CONTACT IS FAR TOO BLOODY,

AND MY LAYERS SAY I CAN'T PUT IT ON,

SO YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO PICTURE IT.

SORRY

SUMMARY: Inuyasha falls, sharks see him, swim to him, start chomping. He fights back. Thankfully he comes out of this alive.

(BB is in shock, with jaw wide open.)

BB: What! How is he alive? I swear I put man eating sharks in that pool. But he's still here! Noooooo! My plan was ruined. . . . Ruined I tell you.

Inuyasha: (leans over to the magical appearance of SEsshoumaru.) What's wrong with her?

Sesshy: She did not save the world from a distasteful creature.

Inuyasha: What! Where is this creature?

Sesshy: (looks at Inuyasha) (sigh) He's closer then you think. (Cough, cough) Inuyasha (cough).

(Sesshy walks off)

BB: I don't know what went wrong? What did I do wrong.

Kagome: Well BB seems to have a little trouble, I will tell you about the. . . Something. . . oh wait it was to tell you the story is coming shortly, and that this episode of Wheel of torture has sadly ended.

_**Review:**_

**Ayome**: I know, Inuyasha can be soooo stupid at times. And it's mostly all the time.

**Kagome113287:** I am updating more, actually right now.

**RoxyFoxyKitsune:** Thank you for loven' it. And I hope you guys and others keep writing reviews, for me, and the sick children who don't even know about me, and this story. Bye!

**_Chapter 8: Stay away_**

"Kikyo why don't you stay here. I'll go get you chocolate milk." Kagome said she knew kikyo would want warm chocolate milk. She always had it when she was upset. Kagome left the room. (A/n if you didn't guess they moved from the library to Kikyo's room) to go to the kitchen.

Kagome looked through the cabinets, when she noticed eyes on her. Kagome turned her head to face her stalker.

Sesshoumaru was standing next to the raven haired beauty. He wanted to know why she was making all that ruckus, and why she was in the kitchen when she could just ask servants to make something for her.

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru for a few seconds. Then turned right back to her mission. When she got all the ingredients, she quickly mixed them together, and walked to the door way and stopped. Kagome turned her head halfway and almost looked at Sesshoumaru. Kagome said, "you know, you shouldn't pry into other peoples business. Especially mine." Kagome said that with little traces of venom, with that she left.

Sesshoumaru pov.

_She knew I was watching her and her sister. So why didn't she stop me? Probably because of her sister, maybe she didn't want to remind Kikyo about Inuyasha. _Sesshoumaru still held shock on his face. He quickly put his emotionless facade on. And turned to leave the kitchen, opposite end that Kagome took her leave.

With Kagome

Kagome took Kikyo her hot/warm chocolate milk. They heard a knock on the door, and Kagome got up from her spot next to Kikyo, on her bed.

flash back

Kikyo was crying. She didn't want to, but the tears didn't seem to stop anytime soon. Her head rested on Kagome's lap, while Kagome played with her hair.

"Just cry all you need. I'll be here, right here." Kagome said, and Kikyo started crying even more.

It had been 10 minutes after Kagome's remark. Neither of them talked about anything during this time.

end of flashback

When Kagome opened the door, only wide enough for her to know who the person was, Kagome's eyes widened. She then looked at Kikyo. Both new who was there, and Kikyo shook her head saying 'I don't want to talk.' Kagome getting her massage, and pushed herself through the door, face to face with Inuyasha.

Once out of the room Kagome asked Inuyasha what he wanted.

"I want to talk with Kikyo." Inuyasha replied. Little determination showed in hie eyes.

"Well she doesn't want to talk with you." Kagome through those words into Inuyasha's face. She also said this with little venom.

"You can't stop me, I will talk to her weather you like it or not."

"Well, you'll just have to get past me." Kagome said, her face becoming emotionless, and gave an emotionless glare. He thought only Sesshoumaru could be so cold, but here Kagome was freezing him under her stare. "We'll fight for her." Kagome said still being emotionless.

"I won't fight a girl!" Taken aback that she would sedgiest something so harmful, to herself.

"Then you will not see her."

". . .Fine. . ." Inuyasha said after a few minutes of thought.

Kagome let a small smirk cross her lips. But as soon as it came, it left, leaving without a trace. Inuyasha, though, had caught it, and it sent chills down his spine.

They were to fight them.

(Sesshy's POV.)

Sesshoumaru had been listening to the whole conversation, though not being able to see them, he could tell what they looked like. But it surprised him that Kagome could be so cold. She really did have a lot of surprised. _Very interesting._ He left to fallow the two figures to the house dojo, they had on the grounds.

**BB**: so what do you think about this chapter. It might take me a while for the ninth chapter to come, because of the fighting. So you'll just have to wait. . . . sorry I haven't been able to keep updating for a while, so I'll get to work on that. . .

**Inuyasha**: I don't mind, you can quit, for all I care. I'm the one who's going to get my ass kicked. (Mumbles the last part)

**Kagome: **oh inuyasha don't be so negative. It'll be fun. Especially when I get to put all my anger in beating you (mumbles the last part too, and walks out of the room.)

**Sesshy**: and I get to watch, won't that be _fun_!

BB: yeah, yeah, will you guys stop, I have to tell you what happens next chapter, for those who can't tell by the dialog here. They , as in Kagome and Inuyasha will battle for kikyo's sake, who will win, and who will lose. You know I can make inuyasha win, and see his love Kikyo. Or I can have Kagome win, kick Inuyasha's butt, have Sesshoumaru see how powerful she really is. And get something there. Which on which one.

I would like some sedgiest, and review please! Bye

CHOCOLATE VAMPIRE BUNNIES WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD, MUAHAHAHA!

Bubble is signing out! Bye. Love ya! Review. And use the force! hehe


	9. attacking

**KT**: I'm back I know, I know, I was a little wait but not as long as the other one's right? At least I'm farther on my story, I also want to say that I changed my name! it's now **Kira Tenshi**. . . I just like it more. So yeah! And for those who know about my other story, Surviving Shikon Academy, I think I'm going to finish this story first then do that one, cuz it's much to hard to keep both loaded and running, at the same time.

**Inuyasha**: your too weak, you just a human. What can you do? (Folding his arms)

**KT**: (evil glint in her eye+ evil smirk) What can I do, you ask. Well lets just find out. (Pulls out a cell phone and speed dials a number, whispers something, and nods, nods, nods, and nods, again. Finally hangs up.) Inuyasha, (BB looks at him with an emotionless face) the order will be here in a couple of minutes, I paid them double to make it so they get here faster them usual. (Fake sweet smile, but he can't tell.)

**Inuyasha**: (eyes widen a little, then he give BB a famous 'feh' turns around and stands)

next thing you know they here a beep, beep, beep, beep. . . And both turn around to look at the loading truck. Guy come out, and walks towards them, no just BB. She's paying. . .

**Truck guy**: I'm here looking for a Bubbles54379, are they here? (Looks up, into BB's face)

KT: Yep! I'm her. (Big grin)

**Truck guy**: Oh! Could you sign here (points to a line).

**KT**: This time I'm prepared (pulls out a signature stamp) Ok now where do I stamp my signature?

(Guy doesn't look shocked)

**Truck Guy**: yeah- we get that a lot, most people become smart sooner or latter. (They start talking about where to sign. Finally done. . .) Ok Where do you want me to put them?

**KT**: (still grinning points to Inuyasha) He'll take them, make sure you put them REAL close, really, really, really, close. . . ok? Ok! (Truck guy nods and move the load close to Inuyasha. . .)

opens door and . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Inuyasha**: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!

starts running. . . . WITH **CATS** ARE CHASING HIM!

**KT**: hehehe(deep chuckle) You should've known what I could do, and now my pretty's will teach you the meaning of pain. You will wish you never tried to call me 'wench' again. . . . MUAHAHAHAHA!

Now I'm going to try something new so here goes. . . (clears throat. . . )

CHOCOLATE VAMPIRE BUNNIES & there ally, cows (mumbles)-

**MoonlightRose09**: (has gun to BB's head) What did you say, I don't think I heard you. . . (glares at BB)

**KT**: hehehe I said, CHOCOLATE VAMPIRE BUNNIES & THERE ALLY, COWS, WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD . . . !Muahahahahaha . . . . .you took all the fun outa' my line. . .(BB pouts)

**MoonlightRose09**: I'm sorry, again I must have not heard you right, what was that? (Says through clenched teeth)

**KT**: (freaking out, and waving hands in the air) No,nononononononononono, I said nothing of the sort! heehehe, nope nada (spanish),ziltch, nichivot (russian), betsuni (japanese), niks, (dutch), rien (french), nulla (Itailian), nusquam (Latin), I would never. . . Hehehe (anime sweet drop!)

MoonlightRose09 truns around and walk off

**KT**: Fine go! You big baby. . . (mumbles)

**MoonlightRose09**- I heard that!

**KT**: No you didn't, that was just the wind seeing you off. . . In hell (mumbles again) Well I should really start with my story, see you all in the next chapter , or just at the bottom of this chapter, bye

**REAL KIRA TENSHI**: I'm sorry if MoonlightRose09 got offended in anyway, but I just had to use him/her, in this behind the scene thing, it was just perfect, right. You have to admit it was perfect. Yea well, again I give you my not-so-sorry apology, I mean really sorry apology. Well and now I should get going to my story don't want to keep all those, people waiting, and well I'm just really bored so I guess I should start. . Bye for now, but I will be back. . . Mhauahahahahaha!

**_Review thanks_**

**Dark angel chan:** I will try not to do very many cliff hangers, I myself don't like them, but if it keeps you here, and me getting reviews, I'm willing to this for the better good. . .hehehe suckers!

**Kagome113287:** I really want to thank you Kagome, you have been with me, scents forever, well scents I started, this story, and I think the other one too. But thank you! And I am working on that update, as fast as these worthless fingers can type!

**inuyasha1818:** I know that it's a good sujestions but I don't really like typing all that much... to lazy thank you! Hmph!

**Princess Kikyo Sora: **will try to finish but I don't know when, you too, thank you for reviewing again.

**Cold Kikyo:** hello again! I know it's hard to choose but you don't have to, I do though. . .

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl:** you have a very long name, no but if you want to answers to who wins just read my story. . . And thank you for reviewing again. . . I sweet blood for this story, not really I more likely sweet tears from laughing too hard but you get the point.!

**Demonic Devils**: Thanks you for liking it. . . again for reviewing

**Saturn's Spawn**: sorry but I still feel honored that you reviewed my story, and I hope you like how Inuyasha feels after the fight. . . Hehehe

**Kage Bi Koori**: Thank you for reviewing. . .

**stupidisstupiddoe**: I don't' really know what your name means or what words it uses in it but thanks you for reviewing. . . yeah I don't really like Kikyo, but I don't hate her either, She's not the one who decided to have her be the evil one, kind of. And thank you for putting me on your favorites. . .

**sweetangelkags**: cute name!

**iluvguyswholuvmetalmusic**: I love the whole thing about Chocolate Vampire Bunnies, but it's true! It has been foretold, I should know, it came to me on a warm Sunday night, the stars were shining so brightly. . . blah, blah, blah. . . hoped you like the cow (s) part. . .also you should really post your fanfics, then I could read them, but don't take my idea's without giving my name and trade mark, the CVB! co. (in other words chocolate vampire bunnies co.). . . and you will still have to wait, just like all the other people who wait for my wonderful story's. . .

**Chanel39: **I don't know if you wrote anything, but I thank you, I guess, but you could say something like advice or comments, or I. . . guess. . . a. a. a. fllllaaammmeee! wahahahahaha! (BB cries, no sorry, that giving a mini-waterfall coming form here eyes)

**MoonlightRose09**: sorry but I don't think this relationship would works out, I'm sorry but I think I have to let you go. Now leave! This hurts me more than you know. . . . hehehehe sorry I just had to do that, not that I want you to leave, it just I don't know about the whole CVB + cows? But I guess I could give it a try. . .

**daegogurl619**: no offence, but I haven't seen you on this site, are you new? Well it doesn't matter, but thank you for reviewing. . .

**HeimdallMayura**: Thank you for reviewing.. . . .

**RoxyFoxyKitsune:** I am trying to update as fast as I can. And hope you like this chapter of this story! Cuz I worked my butt on getting this chapter finished, do you understand that!

**kogasangel18:** I'm glad you like my story so much do far, Now, you will be my review slave, do you understand? My review slave. . . . . (I guess you could say I was joking?) And why I do the whole bunnies thing, is because cute small insignificant animal are the best evil dowers. . . Have you ever seen Lelo And Stitch (sp?), well I just like the Hamster, Dr. Hamstervil (sp?).

**KT:** now we actually start the story sorry about all those people, but I like to thank them. . .

**_Chapter 9: Fight on_**

**Notice: This is from your truly. . . BB. I think I'm going to make it so that all the characters in this story have there original powers. I'm sorry that I keep going back and forth, but I think it would be much more interesting if they had some extra help. . . Wouldn't you agree, I mean the characters in the story are based on there powers and what they can do. So I will do the same to honor this manga. So just think that in the beginning of this story, the brothers didn't know the sisters had any powers, and vise versa. You could say that the four masked it from the other two. And are now going to figure it out by having this fight. Ok! I'm sorry for dumping this on you, my dear readers, but I do have to say that this is for the best, and it's my story, so you can go and suck on a shoe. ( I had something else that I wanted to say there, but it's not appropriate, no not at all). o Well I think this is enough of a, uh, something, and I will get on with the story. I will also remind those who do not remember, or did not read this notice! .\/. Even though you SHOULD have, but yeah! Bye, for now. . .**

"I hope your ready to kiss my ass, while begging." Kagome stated in a teasing way, putting the last few touches to her hair.

She had her hair in a tight bun with some hair fraying her face; on top of her head. From Kagome's plain blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Now she was wearing a navy blue fighting Kimono dress with thigh high slits, and two slits, one in the front; that reached to hold everything up; the other in the back, both reaching half a foot above her knees. The dress Kimono (A/N I don't know if this inexactly what you would call them, but it works so leave me alone! (mutters under breath) meanies) had white cherry blossoms, clashing with the navy blue background, the cherry blossoms had a tint of light pink layering the sides. The pattern was flowing from Kagome's right shoulder to her left waist, then moving to spiral down to only reach her right heel. (the dress thing also ends at the heel, so yeah just some helpful info.) Golden strings held the hold masterpiece together, from bottom to top.

Kagome had Black leg tight pants to show off her curve, but modest, yet. Kagome had ballet shows, yet solid ( I really don't know how to say this, but if you've seen Ranma ½ then you'll know what I'm talking about, it's like Ranma's shows but more female-ish. Kay! Now I'll type for the story again.).

I should really start with the fighting but I still need Inuyasha description for his fight atire. Joking! Heehawed. . . I wouldn't do such a thing, well, yes I would, but I'm not going to, so there. . . Inuyasha is just wearing his red horai (sp?) That's all, noting new. So now we fight, almost.

"Are you going to ask if I want a weapon, or do I have to have the honors?" Kagome said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Of course, milady." Inuyasha fires back with more sarcasm, while taking a bow; one hand sweeping under his abdomen (or would if not for the cloths), and the other stretching outward to the left. His head bowed too. And feet scrunched up together making it look like he only has one foot, and leg total.

"You know, you should always bow down to your superiors. Make it, like you know, a habit." Kagome said before walking off to the left wall.

The wall held all sorts of weaponry. . . Wakizashi, Tanto (small dagger-like Katana), Nun-chucks (who sticks with chain in middle holding them together), Shuriken (star daggers) and Katana's. . .

"How many weapons are we aloud to have?" Kagome asked not sparing a glace at the fuming Inuyasha.

"two at most. . . Bitch(mumbles under breath)"

"o. . .k. . ., rude much?" Kagome looked at the wall grazing with weapons, then she spotted her choice. There were twin Katana's. I know that not many Katana's have designs but this one will, just a little though.

They had a opal circular stone hanging from the end by the sting, that was on one of the twin swords. ( A/N if anyone has seen Twelve Kingdoms, then it's like that sword of the queen, whatever-her-name had, but instead of green it's an opal color, like the Shikon No Tama. It's my birthstone, so Hashanah! And this is MY story. . . Also! **;p** ) It had a golden dragon claw that was then hooked to a gold chain.

"What the hell is taking you so long, wench? I don't want get so old just yet, thank you." Inuyasha muttered the last sentence under his breath not wanting to state that he was old.

Kagome reached for the twin swords, and grabbed them. Turned around to face her very pathetice-at-making-insults-sister-maker-cryer-person, Inuyasha. Kagome's face showed no hurt, but fire burned deep within her dark pools of blue eyes. You could tell she wasn't going to be playing, at all.

"I advice you move, cuz I can do this all day." Kagome was referring to the sanding for the rest of the evening, she never liked to make the first move. She didn't even like to fight. But when it came to protecting someone she cares about, then it wasn't an option.

"Lady's first. . ." Inuyasha spoke up a little too late. He waited for Kagome to make some sort of acknowledgment that she was going first, but he was starting to get worried that she was up so something, that might cause him to fail. Then Kagome did the oddest thing, she turned around and started walking away.

'_She's getting away. . .! Does she really think that she can just walk away like that? Well she won't get very far.' _Inuyasha cut himself off from his thoughts and ran up behind her. With his demon speed. ( they have powers, just to tell you. . . ) Inuyasha was about to slash Kagome left shoulder, when she disappeared. He slowed his attack, and soon ended up stopping completely. He was flabbergasted.

'_Damn, where did that wench go? 'feh' I bet she ran away, that little bitch, she's a coward.' _ Inuyasha then felt a strong aura, he felt it was from behind him. He turned around only to see a very pissed Kagome.

Kagome was furious. '_How dare that half-breed call me a coward! He will suffer for that comment.'_ Kagome's eyes were under her bangs hidden form curious eyes. No one could tell what she was thinking but you could probably guess. She had murder written all over he aura.

Sesshoumaru's POV

'_That aura, where is it coming from? The Dojo, but Inuyasha can't have had such a powerful aura, that one it as strong as mine.'_ Sesshoumaru may have thought of that but there was no way he would ever speek that aloud, to no one. Without even registering his actions, he was gliding/running/sprinting towards the area of the mystery aura.

With Kikyo

'_Why did Inuyasha kiss her, and I shouldn't be in love with some guy, who goes around making out with all these sluts…. I should have-'_ Kikyo's thought were interrupted by a very strong aura, she knew exactly who it was, and where it was coming from. Kagome her sister, she said she was going to fight Inuyasha to protect her from him, and he was willing to fight. AT first Kikyo didn't think that it was such a good Idea, but they the thought stuck her that Inuyasha was fighting for her, and the harder he fought, the more she thought that he cared about her.

She knew that Inuyasha would have a very hard time beating Kagome, and for that matter, no one but her master had beaten her before. Kagome was unstoppable by the age of 13, years old. She didn't really need anymore teaching, but she kept one going. Kagome didn't go out as much as kikyo did, she just stayed home and practiced, studied, and worked on building herself up, she was after all the one who way going to take over the Higurashi empire.

"_Maybe I should go to see how this fight will end, maybe I will be surprised? Not likely. . .humph. . . .'_ With that Kikyo wiped the last of her tears and walked to the dojo, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

Back to Kagome and Inu-dumb-ass-for-getting-her-very-very-mad/crazy-yasha

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's aura, she didn't look very happy. Or in other words she was very pissed, and really to kill on the next blow.

'_I don't think this is good?'_

_-ya-think?-_

'_who are you?'_

_-Jeez, another brainless twit. I must be on a roll.. . . .-_

'_Who are you calling a brainless twit?'_

_-Well, do you need me to spell it out for you, or can't you tell I was talking about you?'_

'_You will pay-'_

_-Or what? You'll kill me? Fat chance, here lets get to the point, I'm you and your me, you kill me, you kill yourself. You got that? I'll take it as a , I-really-don't-give-the-fuck-what-you-care-about? Well you should really get back to the fight, I'll just stay here and you know.. . . .-_

'_Is that popcorn I smell?'_

_-yeah, so, what if it is, what! I can't have some leisurely time? 'feh'-_

Inuyasha was through talking about his other self. He focused on Kagome. She seemed to calm down. Way too calm. She was planning something, and he didn't even have a clue.

Kagome decided to lift her head, so now her eyes were locked with Inuyasha. Her brown eyes, were now a close to black color. She had on a sciatic mask like Sesshoumaru, though this one was life less, not like Sesshoumaru's either.

"Well, are you going to come at me? Or do you wish to start the same conversation, as we did earlier?" Kagome didn't' even move, she arms were resting at her side, touching her Kimono dress(sp?).

'_Looks like that we have entertainment, well I'll show some tricks for them.' _Kagome thought.

Inuyasha glared, but that did not faze Kagome. She was a rock, an emotionless person right now. Inuyasha was getting ready to stick. Though he didn't want to hurt Kagome. She was Kikyo's little sister, little sister, he was suppose to protect her, not hurt her. But she brought it on herself, for this he would make her stand down.

Inuyasha started using his demon speed to fun towards Kagome, with Tessigia (sp?-please tell me how to spell this) out ready to cut Kagome, on the shoulder. It will cause Kagome pain, but not hurt her too bad, just enough to stop fighting. But the impacted never can. Kagome was standing right in front of Inuyasha, but the sword just went through her shoulder. She wasn't real.

"You could really try to win, otherwise you won't ever see Kikyo. . ." A voice behind Inuyasha said, he sprang to the voice, and saw Kagome there still not showing emotions.

With Sesshoumaru

I came to the dojo, and heard voices.

"Well, are you going to come at me? Or do you wish to start the same conversation, as we did earlier?"

The voice belonged to Kagome. '_She has such a smooth voice, so lovely- Wait, when did I start thinking that about a wench, much less a human wench. But I do admit she does have a nice voice.'_ Sesshoumaru didn't spend much time on his thoughts, he decided to open the doors, and slip in. He did so.

Sesshoumaru was watching as Inuyasha ran, and brought down his sword to Kagome's shoulder. '_If she doesn't move, she will suffer much pain.'_ But what he saw he didn't understand, and that made him mad. He like to understand everything, he didn't like information being kept from him. But what he was Kagome.

'_She got hit, but then didn't. But how is that possible?'_ Sesshoumaru thought.

Back to Kagome +Inu-stupid

"You can' hit just like that. And you can't beat me." Kagome said, she decided to let her mask fall. If he even had a chance it would be without the mask. The emotionless mask was there to hid her moves, what goes on in her head, and most of all her powers, she didn't like prying noses.

Inuyasha saw the transformation, from cold-hearted emotionless to feeling life travel through the air once more. He didn't believe that he was fighting her, and she wasn't easy to beat. But he had to win.

"I'll give you a hand, I won't use my fighting façade, while I fight. Alright? And afterwards we can go and get café, right Kikyo, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome didn't even take her eyes off Inuyasha. She was smiling now. And showed so much confidence.

"If you got confused on who, or how, I am and did that, then you won't get that answer." She said it with so much care, that you had to focus really hard not to pay attention to her, and to the words.

"So you've found what out, Kikyo?" Kagome turned her eyes off Inuyasha, to her beloved sister, who was right behind her.

"It was a test, wasn't it?" Kikyo said with a little sadness in her eyes, and voice.

"sigh, yes, it was, and is." Kagome said back, she didn't like not telling her sister things, and this was almost like lying. Kagome could never lie, it was a conscious thing, but Kagome would get around the truth, that much she could do.

"Thank you, even though this is almost lying to me, but still thank you. I finally made up my mind." Kikyo turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I forgive you, and I want to spend time with you, some more." Kikyo looked down at this, and soon felt strong arms around her. She looked to see gold eyes gazing back to hers.

"I never tried to hurt you, but Kagura had trapped me. I never did like her, but I do like you." With that said Kikyo looked into Kagome's eyes to see if he was telling the truth. Kagome had learned how to tell the truth. Kagome nodded, to Kikyo tell her that Inuyasha was truthful to what he said.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes. They then were interrupted by Kagome.

"Is that all? Your not even going to kiss, you know make up? I just spent half an hour fighting this. . . This. . . When I come up with a word, I'll tell you, but I just spent my time fighting him. And no, I wasn't using my full power, Kikyo. Otherwise you wouldn't see Inuyasha here! Heck, I didn't even use half of my power! He's just really easy to beat. He has no fighting stances, no coordination, and can't predict where I was going to be. But hey, not many people can, but that's not the point! The point is that I had to fight him, and you're only hugging him. I disserve a bit more thank yous, no scratch that, I want to ride you moped!"

"No!" Kikyo said really, really, fast, too fast if you think about it.

"Come on! I disserve too!"

"Well, ride yours."

"I can't!"

"Why not?" Kikyo said, letting Inuyasha go, and walking to her sister, so that they were both facing-face-to-face. Kikyo was glaring at her sister. Kagome was just whisteiling, and had her hands behind her back.

"Well, It-was-not-blown-up-when-I-was-chasing-after-this-guy-in-a-red-convertible-who-flipped-me-off-in-a-red-light-and-it-is-not-in-the-delership-trying-to-fix-it, no, not at all. SO, uh, can I ride your. . ."

"Sigh. . . Fine, but I don't break it, or get it scratched, and that goes for dents too. I guess you did disserve it. But you have to be back in an hour and a half. Do I make myself understood?" Kikyo used her military act, which led to Kagome nodding fiercely.

Kagome was then no where in sight, Kikyo knowing that she wouldn't waist anytime standing here all lovy-dovy. She was riding like a mad man.

**KT**: I know it took me a long time, but I just didn't really feel like typing or working on my story, but now I'm a little jealous of those people who are far better, and farther then me in writing story's or just this one in particularly.

**Inuyasha**: 'feh' Wench.

**Kt**: Stay calm; he is nothing but a dog with legs of a human. Same brains, same personality, and almost same looks. Wow! I never realized how much of a Dog you really did resemble. I must have had a bad prescription, but luckily I got new glasses! Yup! Brand new and I can see sooooo much better. I envy all those 20/20 people.

**Inuyasha: **What's that supposed to me?

**KT:** (Looks at Inuyasha as though he just grew two heads) Um. . . That you're a dog-man. Do that math.

Inuyasha: (This is rated pg-13, listeners digressions advised. **_Warning_**: Inuyasha futile attempt at counting. **Danger! Turn away, now, beware danger, don't come here, do NOT. NO! Bad. . . YOUS! Sit! Stay, Down Roll over **ok now I'm just having fun **bad people, not listening to me! What don't you understand? STOP! HAULT! STAY! DELAY! BREAK OFF! Discontinue! Cease! Lodge! Dwell in thou Spot!. . . .. . . . . . . . . .** Fine I give up! Go on you people-who-will-not-listen-to-there-author-who-is-not-crying-in-some-sucluded-corner-not-that-you-care-after-her-whom-write-you-your-entertaiment.)Dog + man Dogman then divide that by 3 which intern 's 5.92, that will turn into just 5.9 + dogman(6) 's 11.9. Wait how did I get that, or maybe its 5.8256 then that would be rounded to 5.8 + dogmam . . . . . . . . . . . This goes on for eternity

**KT;** And now I leave to tend to my life, UNLIKE SOMEPEOPLE! (Turns to look at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (mumbling to self) maybe I shouldn't add but divide then square that number? Or should I. . . .

**KT: ** I'm going to kill myself. (Inuyasha is still mumbling to self), I'm going to kill you. (Inuyasha still mumbling to self) I'm going to take over the world and destroy all Inuyasha fan products (Inuyasha still is mumbling to self), I'm going to make sure you die a horrible painful death. (Inuyasha still mumbling) You'll be hung from a 56 storie building, (Still mumbling) Then dropped into a giant blender (still mumbling) after being hacked into liquid, you will then be dunk my cats (Still mumbling) Then when they refuse you I will allow cockroaches to eat your organs till they devour everything that was you(Still mumbling)  
I'm getting nowhere, I'm going to take over the world and outlaw Raman.

**Inuyasha**: What! I will not allow you! You will not touch my Raman. Over my dead Body!

**Kt**: well that can be arranged. (deadly cold voice) By the way Review Please! (in a cherry voice)Bye ! Kira Tenshi


	10. Discontinued

Kt: Hello everyone. I'm sorry this isn't really a chapter, but I have to say that this story is discontinued for now. I may eventually get an interest in this story again, but it is unlikely. I have just lost my interest in this story and all the files that I had on it (my computer crashed a while back).

I would be happy to give this story to someone who wants it. But you will have to contact me asking.

Again, I am sorry for doing this to my readers, but it would be worst to never update and not give a reason for it. At least that is what I think.

A thousand bows of apologies to my readers!


End file.
